Café y Tabaco
by lenore4love
Summary: Akaashi Keiji, catador de café detesta el tabaco. Bokuto Kotaro, fumador empedernido, odia el café. Mezcla de sabores y de sensaciones para cada visión del amor. One Shot.


CAFÉ Y TABACO

A Akaashi nunca le había gustado el tabaco, detestaba el aroma de los cigarros, odiaba la manera pretensiosa en la que los fumadores sostenían el pitillo entre sus dedos como si el hacerlo les diera algun tipo de perfil interesante. Odiaba como el olor se te impregnaba en la ropa, el cabello y las manos. Le molestaba sobremanera como la ceniza nunca se quedaba del todo en el cenicero y le disgustaba la imagen de las colillas apachurradas con esas manchas marrones que le daban la sensación de ser de suciedad.

Por otra parte Bokuto Kotaro odiaba el café, detestaba el regusto amargo que te dejaba en la lengua aun después de habertelo bebido, la sensación de ansiedad que te provocaba tras la primera taza. El aroma que flotaba en el aire le hacía pensar en un grupo de pseudo intelectuales pedantes y snob; el café no le daba esa sensación reconfortante, era mas bien como una infusión peligrosa por su tendencia a volver adictos a quienes la bebían.

Y aun con ello Akaashi Keiji, catador de café, estaba con Bokuto Kotarou, fumador empedernido.

Akaashi estaba en la cama todavía tibia, disfrutando del tacto suave y frío de las sábanas sobre su piel desnuda, con sus piernas flexionadas hacía su pecho tomaba entre sus dos manos la taza de café cortado bien caliente, dándole sorbitos aspirando el delicioso aroma de los granos tostados recargando su barbilla en sus rodillas mientras miraba hacía la ventana en donde Bokuto apoyaba sus brazos en el marco con el cigarrillo colgando de sus labios desprendiendo un hilo de humo gris que se perdía al ser arrastrado por el viento.

Bokuto daba el mejor espectáculo para el moreno al tener todo su cuerpo expuesto, demasiado perezoso para vestirse y muy deshinibido como para siquiera cubrirse con una frazada, así que Akaashi se tentrenía viendo los músculos de su espalda tensarse ante cada movimiento, y claro, bajar su mirada y sonreirse con una bien disimulada malicia lujuriosa.

Bokuto no se percataba del acoso de los ojos negros y seguía recargado en el marco de la ventana aspirando el tabaco mirando con sus ojos de destellos dorados el paisaje citadino, sus parpados entrecerrados le daban la visión de un búho en plena faena de caza. No estaba aburrido ni somnoliento como cualquiera podría pensar, esperaba paciente que algo sucediera para salir disparado al ataque de la situación.

El aroma del café se entremezclaba con el del tabaco y también con el olor corporal de ambos que llevaban días encerrados en esa habitación sin hacer otra cosa que no fuera fumar, beber café, comer y hacer el amor. Bokuto dejaba salir el humo por sus fosas nazales y Akaashi soplaba a su café antes de darle otro sorbo, finalmente el de los ojos dorados le dió la ultima calada al cigarro, aplastó la colilla en el marco de la ventana y se encaminó de nuevo a la cama, sonriéndole a Akaashi antes de posar sus labios en la frente del moreno, bajar por el puente de su nariz y llegar por fin a sus labios que todavía tenían ese sabor a cafeína con un toque de leche y amaretto.

Akaashi saboreó el sútil sabor del mentol del cigarrillo pasado, paseó su lengua por los labios de Bokuto antes de apoyar sus manos en la espalda de este que pasó de besarle la boca a las mejillas y el cuello para finalemente echarse encima de él aplastándolo.

-No quiero que te vayas- dijo entonces Bokuto con un tono que parecía mas el de un chiquillo mimado que el de un adulto. Se aferraba al cuello de Akaashi y enterraba su rostro en la hendidura de su cuello y hombro.

Akaashi entonces con su paciencia eterna le despeinaba los cabellos color plata y miraba al techo y su pintura blanca descarapelada.

-Tengo que irme, mañana sale mi tren de vuelta a casa. No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre- decía en medio de un supiro, era la centésima vez que lo repetía en tan solo cinco días. Escuchó a Bokuto hacer un berrinche antes de sentir su cuello ser atacado por los dientes de Kotaro como castigo por ese comentario.

-Puedes quedarte. Yo te daría asilo hasta que encuentres casa y un trabajo aquí, podríamos vernos entre semana, salir a cenar algo rico cada noche después del trabajo, o ir al parque a jugar volleyball cuando queramos matar a nuestros jefes, ir de fiesta los fines de semana a un bar. Yo me quedaría en tu casa por estar tan borracho o tu aquí en la mia cuando tengas pereza de regresar a la tuya. Tendrías ropa mia en tu closet y yo aquí guardaría tu cepillo de dientes para cuando se ofresca, luego podríamos buscar un departamento para los dos juntos, escoger muebes y una cama enorme; quiero una cama enorme para que lo sepas, y una cocina también grande para cuando nuestros amigos vengan a visitarnos y comer todos juntos- enlistaba Bokuto emocionado terminando por recargar su cabeza en el pecho de Akashi, paseando sus dedos por le vientre del moreno que lo escuchaba sin decir nada, la sonrisa de antes ya no estaba en su rostro y solo pasaba su mano distraidamente por los mechones plateados y negros tratando de no pensar en todas esas posibilidades o en todas esas bobas ilusiones que llenaban el gran jardín mental de Bokuto.

Akaashi entonces lo acalló con un beso, rodando en la cama quedándose encima de Bokuto para que dejase de hablar. Mañana tomaría un tren de vuelta a casa, mañana volvería a su vida diaria, mañana Bokuto no sería mas que otra conversación en _WhatsApp_ y un par de fotos en _Instagram_ , mañana volvería a ser solo otro amor fugaz.

Para Akaashi Keiji, el amor tenía un concentrado sabor a café, no podía evitar compararlo con eso. Bokuto era como una taza de su mejor café de grano. Era intenso, justo como en ese momento en que lo besaba con una pasión casi intimidante. Su sabor te quemaba todo el cuerpo cuando esas manos grandes y asperas se hacían de cada milimetro cuadrado de su piel, una agradable quemazón que se traspasaba hasta la parte mas íntima de él. Tenía un aroma relajante, el olor de su piel reconfortaba su cabeza ofuscada por toda la hiperactividad del peliplata, solo con enterrar su nariz en su pecho o en su cuello o entre sus brazos bastaba para tranquilizarle los latidos locos de su corazón. Bokuto era como la cafeína. Era esa inyección de energía, era mortalmente adictivo, era esa dosis que necesitas para seguir con el día a día.

Pero al igual que con el café, Akaashi sabía que el efecto se acaba, que al día siguiente volvería a casa, que esa intensidad, ese sabor, el aroma, el tacto, la sensación... desaparecerían rápidamente como el chispazo de energía que te da el café matutino, el que te dura solo hasta el mediodía; porque para Akaashi enamorarse era como ese café matutino, era adicto a la sensación del aroma, del primer trago, de sopesar el sabor en su lengua por unos segundos y después tragarlo, de disfrutar la sensación en ese estricto y breve lapso de tiempo... hasta que su propio sistema lo va metabolizando, hasta que necesita una taza nueva.

El vicio de Akaashi era enamorarse. Akaashi tenía una incapacidad para mantenerse enamorado de una sola persona por un largo lapso de tiempo. Lo sabía, estaba demasiado consciente de ello por eso en lugar de sumergirse en las ilusiones de Bokuto prefirió sumergirse en su tacto, en su aroma, en su sabor, extirparle hasta la ultima gota de su intensidad antes de agotar el efecto de las hormonas.

Bokuto percibió entonces la manera en como Akaashi lo acaparaba no solo con brazos y piernas, también su boca y practicamente todo su cuerpo.

Bokuto tenía todavía una ligera esperanza de que tal vez si ponía todo de él en ese ultimo día Akaashi mañana bajaría del tren cuando este estuviera a punto de ponerse en marcha, saltaría del vagón sin importarle dejar su equipaje y correría de nuevo con él, lo atraparía en uno de esos dramáticos abrazos en donde incluso lo cargaría ligeramente y darían un par de vueltas en el andén antes de fundirse en un beso reconciliador.

Efectivamente Bokuto atesoraba la idea de la cama grande, de la cocina, las reuniones con amigos, los largos paseos por el parque a media noche tomados de la mano tratando de darse calor el uno al otro, incluso de las sesiones de _Netflix_ retozando en la cama comiendo cereales con leche juntos.

Esa era la maldición de Bookuto, el vicio que no se podía arrancar de encima, como el tabaquismo. El amor para él era algo que se le quedaba impregnado justo como el olor del cigarrillo que no te puedes sacar del cabello ni de la ropa, que te adormece los labios e incluso te colorea la piel. Ese era su problema, las personas de las que se enamoraba se quedaban en todo él. En su cupero, en su corazón, en sus recuerdos, no podía solo deshacerse de ellas de la misma manera que no solo puedes decir un día "hoy dejaré de fumar" y abandonar el vicio como si nada.

El amor era su tabaco, lo sostenía cuidadosamente, lo aspiraba, lo llevaba hasta sus pulmones, corazón, lo traía marcado en la piel y muchas veces, mas de las que podía contar le había hecho daño. Ser tan entregado, pasional e intenso lo habían dejado mal parado. Desde que se aprovechaban de él, hasta que ostigaba a sus amantes. Pero Bokuto no sabía hacer otra cosa cuando estaba enamorado mas que consumir y dejarse consumir, como en ese momento que había quedado rendido por Akaashi.

Akaashi era como el tabaco cubano, tenía un sabor que te golpeaba de lleno, desde la intensidad de sus ojos negros que a la distancia parecían serenos pero en realidad era una mirada pesada, penetrante, hasta el sabor de su piel que arrasaba en su lengua y en su boca. Fuerte, tan fuerte que casi se colaba a su garganta cuando le dió por recorrer cada uno de sus rincones grabándose las marcas de su piel y las líneas de sus manos, sus lunares, el color de sus venas que se apreciaban en sus brazos pálidos, todo. Casi siempre al terminar de besarlo o al alcanzar el orgasmo también dejaba ese cosquileo, esta vez como los cigarros de clavo que dejan un ligero rastro dulzón en tus labios, le gustaba porque esto suavizaba la intensidad del resto de su cuerpo y gestos.

Escuchando los latidos del corazón de Akaashi, y sus manos rebsucando las zonas de placer del moreno, Bookuto buscaba consumirlo al igual que había consumido muchos amores antes, quería llevarlo dentro de su sistema, sin importarle que fuera a intoxicarlo, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo el cancer que le invadiera, por muy destructivo que sonara, Bookuto no conocía otro tipo de amor mas que ese que toma todo de ti, que se asienta en tus organos, que no te deja en paz.

El vicio de Bookuto era amar, Bookuto tenía una incapacidad para distinguir cuando era suficiente. Al igual que con su tabaquismo en donde inconscientemente le das una calada tras otra al cigarrillo, a sabiendas de que te está matando por dentro, sacas otro pitillo de la cajetilla, empiezas el circulo vicioso de nuevo; igual que en ese momento, en esa cama, entregándose a Akaashi, intentando arrebatarle algo, estando al tanto de que tal vez terminaría lastimado muy en el fondo.

Era cerca de la media noche y Akaashi bebía otra taza de café echo un ovillo en la misma esquina de la pequeña cama, mientras Bokuto fumaba un cigarrillo recargado en la ventana, ambos miraban las cosas que el contrario llevaba en las manos.

Akaashi odiaba el tabaco, por la sensaicón, sabor y olor que perduraban, que se apoderaban de ti, el vicio que lentamente te mataba. Bokuto odiaba el café, su efecto enviciante y sus propiedades adictivas pero que igualmente eran fugaces y efimeras.

Los dos se miraron entonces a los ojos y se sonrieron con un deje de amargura tras los pensamientos pasados, tras todas las comparaciones. Entonces Bokuto se acercó a la cama, gateó sobre el colchón hasta Akaashi para besarle con un beso corto y de un tinte juguetón y casi infantil el cual Akaashi correspondió mientras ambos contemplaban como el humo del cigarrillo y el vapor del café caliente se entremezclaban y se desvanecían al elevarse sin dejar rastro de ninguno de los dos.

FIN.

/

 **N/A: Hola. antes que nada mil gracias a quien se haya dado el tiempo de leer esta viñeta que realmente no tiene nada de trascendental, solo un asomo a mi idea de la relación de estos dos.**

 **Nah, la verdad es que quería escribir de mis búhos desnudos y felices, mezclado con las cosas que mas me gustan: Bookuto y el café; la idea del tabaco la agregué después porque me gusta la mezcla de sabores, como esta ship.**

 **De nuevo mil gracias por su tiempo y espero hayan disfrutado de la breve lectura.**


End file.
